Stuck
by Anello di Tempesta
Summary: It involves a damaged elevator. Destructive Guardians. A slightly hysterical Tsuna. A scarred for life Lambo. An all-knowing Reborn with a dead-meat Giannini for an accomplice. First attempt at a humor fic. No pairings. One-shot.


A/N: Hey guys! I'm still alive! hehe. This is my first attempt in writing a humor fic. Hope you guys will like it! I sort of got the idea from in an orderly fashion by smartalker. it's an FT fic~ you can find it in my acct!

Warning: Possible OOC-ness. NO YAOI. Set TYL. and maybe... Epic Fail?

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

random note: Follow me on tumblr (it's my first time there XD)! **anelloditempesta(dot)tumblr(dot)com**~~~ haha ask me anything! And on the good days I MIGHT post some snippets from my other stories~ :D

* * *

><p>"Giannini, are the preparations done?"<p>

A mechanical noise resounded in the room, then a thud.

"Yes, Reborn-san."

A smirk. "Good. Now to get the plan started."

A few moments later…a piercing shriek echoed all throughout the Vongola Mansion.

"REBORN! LET US OUT!"

Reborn's smirk intensified; oh he was _so_ enjoying this. He spoke through the mike, "No, I don't think so, Dame-Tsuna. Just think of this as a precious bonding time with your guardians."

"How is this 'bonding time' when we're all stuck in an elevator with not-so-much space and has a very limited supply of oxygen? Do enlighten us please." Came a sarcastic retort.

"Just deal with it." was Reborn's reply before the connection timed out.

Tsuna pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to calm himself down. Stupid Reborn! He already sensed something when Reborn said that the Ninth wanted to see him and his guardians on the double. Normally, the Ninth would send him a note a few hours before but Tsuna thought that the news must've been urgent so he complied. But his suspicions grew when Reborn said that they must all appear at the same time, not one by one, and must all take one elevator because the others are 'broken'.

Tsuna was about to argue at that time that Hibari and Mukuro would surely object but to his surprise they were all waiting for him in front of the elevators. They simply said that the others were broken. And Tsuna had the feeling that Reborn had a hand in that. Elevators do not simultaneously break one after the other.

"Maa, maa Tsuna, I'm sure he has his reasons." Yamamoto reasoned after checking his ears' safety. Tsuna's shout earlier can break anyone's eardrums. And the guardians with him are not so lucky for being trapped with him.

"Shut up baseball freak! Juudaime do you want me to beat up Giannini for not making a good job?" and to emphasize his point he whipped out a few dynamites.

"Tsuna-nii! I'm hungry!"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, for breaking the peace I'll bite you to death!"

"Oya, oya that was some noise Sawada Tsunayoshi and do remind me later to torture a certain mechanic."

"This is EXTREME!"

Before Tsuna can even reply to them Reborn's voice echoed, "I'm sure you all want to get out of there…"

Well that stopped them, and Tsuna was grateful for that.

Reborn continued, "It's quite simple actually, all you need is…" he trailed off.

"Dammit Reborn! Just say it!"

"A kiss."

HUH. WHAT?

Yamamato asked, "Come again?"

Reborn sighed, "A kiss." He repeated.

Tsuna felt his whole world crash right then and there.

"If you think that I would kiss any of these… these _vile_ creatures then surely you are mistaken." Mukuro spat, clearly disgusted.

"You bastard! How dare you insult Juudaime!"

"I refuse to touch a pineapple or a herbivore." Hibari supplied.

"Well, you people just have to deal with it. Unless you want to be stuck in this place forever."

Tsuna thought that being stuck in an elevator is way better that kissing any of his guardians. Not that he didn't like them, they were all good-looking but he's straight, dammit! And he's not suicidal, either. Where was Chrome when you needed her! Oh right, she's on an outing with the girls.

A sound of metal clashing snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked ahead to see Hibari and Mukuro going at it. And oh god! Lambo's in the middle and obviously too scared to move, how did he even get there? He then looked to the side only to see Gokudera arguing with Ryohei, and Yamamoto trying to calm them down.

He sighed, and decided to save Lambo first, by ducking out of the way and dragging Lambo to the other side. Luckily the elevator had enough space for them all to move freely, but not enough to support fights.

Tsuna breathed in before saying in a low and dangerous voice, "Stop."

Everyone simultaneously ceased their fights and Tsuna regarded them. "Everyone, please do not move around too much because our oxygen will not last that long." It was true though, they can barely breathe. "So can someone just kiss anyone?"

Silence…

"Well?" Tsuna prodded.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, do you seriously think you can order me around?" Mukuro asked obviously pissed.

"Omnivore, I refuse to _kiss-_" he said the word with such venom, it made Tsuna's skin crawl-"anyone." Hibari seethed.

"Uhh…Tsuna I don't think that's a great idea." Yamamoto laughed awkwardly.

"Juudaime, can I just blow up the elevator door?" Hayato suggested.

"Hayato, I don't think that will work, this is Reborn that we're talking about." Tsuna said, much to the bomber's disappointment.

"Sawada! That was an extreme command, but I extremely decline!" of course Ryohei does not want to cheat on Hana.

"Sorry Vongola but my lips are only for the opposite sex." Lambo stated.

Well that was just dandy. Damn Reborn and his antics.

"Well how do you suggest we get out of here?" Tsuna challenged.

"Sawada! Why don't you extremely kiss someone!" Tsuna gaped at him.

"WHAT?"

"Kufufu. What the loudmouth said is true, since you started this, why don't _you_ do it?"

"Just do it or I'll bite you to death!"

"You bastards how dare you force Juudaime!"

"Kufufu, so are you saying that you're going to do it in his stead?"

"…"

"Thought so."

"You pineapple bastard!"

"Maa…maa… Let's all calm down."

"Stupidera should do it!"

"You stupid cow!"

Everyone's going at it that Tsuna gaped at them. What happened to getting out of the elevator?

Tsuna just stood there, awkwardly watching them fight and throw insults at each other. He was tired and the oxygen's running out, he's amazed that they can all still move with so much energy.

Suddenly, someone tripped, a smoke bomb dropped and a sound of collective gasps echoed inside the room.

Tsuna barely processed the situation before the elevator doors opened. Then they all scrambled out of the room to breathe fresh air (oh precious oxygen!), leaving two persons behind.

Lambo was shivering and it was safe to say that he's _really_ scarred for life. That image will forever be engraved in his memory. Oh the nightmares!

Yamamoto smiled awkwardly, not sure how to react.

Ryohei shouted how extreme they were.

Gokudera simply smirked at the scene.

And Tsuna did not know what just happed until the smoke cleared.

Mukuro came out first (more like staggered). "I have been…tainted." He glared at the other person in the elevator.

"You have contaminated my personal space." Hibari seethed, "I shall bite you to death a hundred times more painful."

Tsuna finally figured it out. His Cloud and Mist guardians kissed. They _kissed._ Gokudera burst in laughter, while the others turned to him. "I tripped Mukuro." He said between laughs. After saying those lines, the others laughed too.

Too bad the other two heard him loud and clear.

"Oya, oya, what if I make you kiss the jock?"

"For making the pineapple defile me, I'll bite you to death."

Gokudera may have the two dangerous guardians hot on his tail but it was all worth it. He hoped that the surveillance cameras caught the act; he'd want to have a copy later on for future use (aka Blackmail). And while running away he made a mental note to blow up Giannini later.

With Reborn and Giannini…

"Did you catch the kiss?"

"Of course, Reborn-san!"

"Good. This is a good blackmail material, though I did not expect the two of them to kiss. I should thank Gokudera later on." Reborn mused as he looked at the pictures, then he added. "Tell Shoichi and Spanner to not fix the other elevators yet."

"Why Reborn-san?"

"I'm thinking of trapping a certain assassin squad." Reborn smirked.

* * *

><p>AN: It was an epic fail wasn't it?

well...should I write about the Varia too? tell me :D

on the side note:

For all...

**The Bet** readers Sorry for not yet updating...I still don't know how to make Lambo seduce Reborn...I tried everything - on the other hand...I managed to work out a few things for the other pairings XD any suggestions?

**Why Me?** readers welllllll...I'll update it once I'm done with chapter 8 of The Bet.

**The Club** readers... I'm still stuck with the special chapter...but the next time I'll update it'll be two chapters!...probably.

other reasons: 1. laziness 2. college life sucks -_-

**Please R&R!**


End file.
